Tomo Liun
by S Corsette
Summary: Tomo Liun isn't like most girls, you see she was born a Hermaphrodite. Feeling alone and disgusted with herself she turns to the only person she trusts her Pokemon friend Meloetta! Contains Futanari and Pokephilia. Had to be reuploaded


Tomo Liun crumpled unto her bed, hugging her pillow.

She felt tears start to swell up from the day's events. It felt like the whole world was against her, her so called "Friends" who decided to spread rumors behind her back about her extra appendage, her boyfriend who dumped her calling her a freak, Tomo was sure even her mother secretly hated her.

"It's all because of this stupid thing!" her mind screamed as she looked down to the bulge in her boxer shorts.

If you couldn't guess it by now, Tomo was born a Hermaphrodite, someone who had both male and female sexual organs.

Her parents tried to grow her as much as a girl as they possibly could, making her wear girls clothes and all that, but when puberty hit it was hard to keep her like that. Of course by then it was just Tomo and her Mother, her Father running off to be a Pokémon trainer.

Lying there in her room, Tomo felt so alone. Tears started to seep into her eyes again. "Damn it, nobody understands!"

Deciding that feeling bad about herself would accomplish nothing but more crying Tomo leapt out of bed, grabbing some baggy jeans and a sweater she started out of the house.

"Where are you going off to so late in the night?" Tomo's mother asked as she caught the young girl throwing on her shoes.

"For a run." She stated back harshly.

"I know you're off to see that Pokémon again." Her mother replied back. "What was it again? Mel…Mel…"

"Meloetta."

"Yea, all you've been is hanging out with her…. him…it, every night."

"That's because she's the only one who understands me."

"She's a Pokémon; they don't have feelings like humans do…."

"She's better then you'll ever be!" Tomo snapped back.

"Now that was-"The door was slammed shut before Tomo's mother could finish.

"Damn it, like she ever actual listens to me, stupid mother!" Tomo kicked a stone sending it into the bushes nearby.

"Mel?" Tomo turned around to see her long time Pokémon friend Meloetta. Meloetta like very similar to a human girl except smaller and with larger green eyes.

"Meloetta!" Tomo cried as she hugged the little Pokémon. They both laughed as Tomo sat down against a tree and Meloetta beside her.

"Mel… Meloetta?" The Pokémon asked once she noticed her friend's pained expression.

"It's alright…. I…. I just had a bad day that's all."

"Meloetta, Mel?" Meloetta asked hovering up closer to Tomo.

"I…. Well I was kind of Horny this morning, with not getting a fap in when I woke up." Tomo knew she could speak freely to Meloetta, she wouldn't judge her and Tomo's Pokémon friend already knew about her secret and increased sex drive. "So I went to the bathroom to get a quick one out but Suzie, You remember Suzie right?"

"Mel!" Meloetta made a face remembering the girl Tomo used to speak about, an old bully who became her friend but would constantly get Tomo in trouble.

"Yea, well she accidently caught me, I must have forgot to lock it or something…. She came in when I was nearing my climax….. She screamed when she saw it then ran out. When I left sometime later…. I…" Tomo could feel the tears coming again and she tried to sniff them back. "I could feel all their eyes on me….. In disgust or something….." Tomo couldn't hold it back any longer and she started to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks and sobs starting to escape her mouth. Meloetta was quick to support her friend, rubbing her arm in a caring smooth.

"Then Ryan came…. And he said Suzie told him all about me and said I was a freak….. He dumped me there on the spot!"

"Mel! Meloetta Mel!" Meloetta said as she comforted the girl.

Tomo felt Meloetta giving her a hug, placing her arms around Tomo's neck and placing her soft check against her friend.

Tomo cried like that, crumpled in Meloetta's arms, letting out her frustrations. After a few minutes Tomo started to calm down, "Thanks Meloetta…. I needed that."

"Meloetta." The Pokémon said as she caressed her friend's cheeks.

Tomo blushed deeply. "Meloetta….. Can I say…..? Would you be ashamed if I said you were very beautiful?"

Meloetta's cheeks turned crimson from the compliment. "Mel…."

"It's true, you're so…. Whenever I'm around you my heart… My heart beats so fast and I get…"

"Mel, Meloetta." Meloetta took Tomo's hand and placed it against her chest. Tomo blushed even deeper as she felt the two small, yet firm bumps of Meloetta's breasts and beneath her heartbeat. "Meloetta….Mel, Mel."

"I…. I think I love you Meloetta."

"Meloetta….."

Tomo looked deep into those beautiful green eyes she loved so much, with her hand she started caressing the Pokémon's long flowing hair. "Meloetta, can I….. Can I kiss you?"

Meloetta looked shocked at first then shyly nodded her head. The two girls reached in closer to each other and placed their lips together giving a small peck before separating again.

"That was nice…." Tomo admitted. "Actually that was my first time, but I'm glad you're my first."

With that Meloetta's face somehow turned an even deeper shade of red then she pointed to herself. "Meloetta…."

"Yours too?" Tomo asked in which she received a nod from the green haired Pokémon. "Can we try again….. But with…like tongue and all that?"

The Pokémon hovered over to the raven haired girl and planted her lips firmly against the teenager. Tomo soon grew bolder and started pulling apart Meloetta's lips with her on, and inserting her tongue into her lover's mouth.

The two flew into a passionate, lustful rage; running their hands through each other's hair, tongues in a blissful dance with the other as they explored the others mouths.

Tomo put her hand on Meloetta's breast, feeling its tiny weight in her palms, and then gently twisting on a nipple, sending a moan through the Pokémon.

Tomo broke the kiss and pulled her hands back, "Was that….was I moving too fast?"

Meloetta shook her head, taking Tomo's hand and once more placing it on her breast. Tomo gulped. "Is this okay…..? I mean-"

Tomo never finished when Meloetta pounced her lips, once again falling into her lust. Tomo put her other hand on the other breast groping the two softly while her mouth was probed.

Finding the nipples again she placed the teats between her index and thumb and gently rotated while pulling. Meloetta let out moans through the sloppy kiss.

Tomo let go of one of the tiny tits and let her palms smooth down Meloetta's stomach reaching for the Pokémon's forbidden fruit. Meloetta let out a moan as her sex was finally touched. Tomo could feel the wetness growing from the Spot, sweet juices flowing unto her hands, as she began rubbing her finger up and down the slit.

Meloetta broke the kiss as she panted and moaned from the pleasure; Holding herself with her hands around Tomo's neck, their checks touching, and Meloetta breathing her pleasure into Tomo's ear.

Tomo continued the assault on her lover's pussy, grinding her fingers against the wetness. Tomo's fingers bounced against a bulb on the Pokémon receiving a larger groan from Meloetta, realising what it was the teenager got to work on the sensitive clit.

It was almost too much to take for little Meloetta screaming out her pleasure and pounding back against Tomo's finger with her hips.

Tomo suddenly stopped despite the angry moans from Meloetta; she took the little Pokémon in her arms and gently laid her down on the grass. Meloetta was confused at first until she saw her lover licking down her legs, the Pokémon gasped in pleasure as the tongue hit her sweet spot.

Tomo continued to lick Meloetta's pussy, addicted to the new sweet taste of the psychic type Pokémon's lust nectar. Her tongue bathed the slit in her saliva, running up and down, initiating moans and groans of lust from her partner.

Tomo's lips ran around her partner's clit, not letting go of sucking on the little bulb of pleasure Tomo took her finger and gently started to push her way inside Meloetta's pussy.

Meloetta's breathing was getting frantic as her pussy and clitoris were being ravaged, soon she could hold it no more; "Meloetta!" She screamed as the green haired Pokémon came hard, covering Tomo's face in her sweet orgasmic fluids.

Tomo sat back up, licking Meloetta's pussy juices off of her fingers and face, addicted to the new taste. At this time Meloetta was slowly regaining her composure after her powerful orgasm.

Looking back up at Tomo, Meloetta noticed the large bulge in the girl's pants. Feeling slightly ashamed at getting off and not pleasuring her new lover, the green haired Pokémon placed her small hands on the teenaged girl's groin.

Letting out a small groan Tomo noticed Meloetta slowly unzipping her pants with psychic energy. The raven haired girl braced herself but still let out a moan when she felt her cock finally released from her confines.

Meloetta's eyes widened when she saw her lover's large dick pop out, she knew it was big, but not this big. The large cock was standing at the height of around 8 inches long and at least 3 cm width.

Meloetta gently touched the hard-on enticing a small moan from Tomo. Gripping it with her two hands she began feeling it up and down. Tomo couldn't help her groans and moans of pleasure, the tiny hands felt so good on her hard member.

Noticing the groans from her partner, Meloetta picked up the pace, feeling up and down the length. Her mouth leaned in closer, hot breath on the tip, and then kissed the mushroom head gently. Tomo groaned loudly, the feeling magnificent; she could feel the Pokémon's tongue licking up around the tip.

Meloetta feeling braver and wanting nothing more than to hear the sweet lustful coos of her lover took the entire head of Tomo's cock into her mouth. Almost screaming out her pleasure the Human girl bit down on her lip in sweet lust. Her own hands were nothing like the sweet, wet warmth of a mouth.

As Meloetta continued to suckle on the head, the Pokémon tried to push the large dick further into her, feeling it start to enter her throat, her hands pumping the shaft. Tomo was squirming, wishing to just grab the psychic Pokémon and force her down the cock, but not wanting to hurt her new lover the raven haired girl simply gripped her pants leg tightly.

Meloetta slurped and sucked on the head, fitting more and more of the member down her throat, letting one hand go of the shaft she brought it down to the large ball sack underneath; she felt around, rubbing it in circular moment, giving more pleasure to her human partner.

Giving up on the sack Meloetta's hands went even further down, to Tomo's sweet slit. Rubbing up and down a few times she then plunged her fingers inside her lover's pussy.

Tomo wouldn't be able to take it much longer, Meloetta bobbing up and down on her cock and finger fucking her pussy, it was only a matter of seconds before she screamed out Meloetta's name and came.

The orgasm was sudden and Meloetta wasn't ready for the huge heaps of sperm that shot out of Tomo's cock. It flew down her throat and even as she released her mouth from the large hard-on, the spunk continued to splatter on the Pokémon's face. Meloetta was instantly in love with the sweet taste of her lover's seed and tried to gobble as much of it as she could. But there was just too much.

Finally after a few seconds, which seemed like minutes, Tomo sprayed her last amount of sperm. Her heavy breathing seemed to start to relax as she basked in the afterglow of her best ever orgasm.

Meloetta wasn't done yet as she continued to slurp up her partner's strong spunk, licking it off of her hands. Seeing this, Tomo once again felt her face flushing with sheer lust.

Meloetta gave a wicked, lustful smile at Tomo showing the girl's sperm dripping off her lips. The tiny Pokémon reached out and grabbed Tomo's, newly rising, long girl-cock.

"I'm usually satisfied after just one load, but it's rising again." Tomo groaned out as Meloetta's fingers continued to glide up and down her shaft. "You're….. Just… So… Hot!"

With the praise of her lover Meloetta speed increased as she continued pumping and licking the shaft. Then she pulled away suddenly, letting a groan of disappointment escape Tomo's lips. "What's wrong?"

Meloetta simply shook her head as she floated up to Tomo's waist, placing her pussy lips right above the swollen mushroom head of Tomo's cock.

"Are you sure, Meloetta?" The green haired Pokémon nodded instantly, ready to lose her virginity to the one she loved. Meloetta slowly moved her body down, the cock head starting to infiltrate the Pokémon's sweet love tunnel.

The two were gasping in large breaths as they took each other's firsts, soon though Tomo felt something blocking her path. "Your hymen…. I'll try to go slowly."

Meloetta didn't feel the same as she just wished it over; slamming her lips in a kiss with Tomo she threw herself down hard and fast, deflowering her and digging her body to the very end of Tomo's member.

The two screamed in unison at the feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure. As the mixed feelings were washing over them the two grabbed onto each other, arms flailing over each other's bodies.

"Are you okay?" Tomo asked as she planted a soft kiss on the Pokémon's forehead. Meloetta nodded.

Once Meloetta was feeling calmer she began to move up the long cock until just the mushroom head was inside her hot vagina, then she pushed back in, digging herself to the hilt again.

Tomo writhed underneath the assault of the green haired Pokémon's tight pussy as she continued to ride the human cock. As she released more moans, Tomo threw her arms around Meloetta and began to pump back.

As the lustful bodies continued their dance of pleasure, Meloetta's psychic abilities managed to strip Tomo of her clothes as well, leaving the two in complete nudity.

"You're so tight!" Tomo screamed as they both upped the pace of fucking. The lewd sounds of sex were like music to the ears of the lovers as their bodies slammed into each over and over.

The two were bathed in sweat and loving every minute of it, the sound of Tomo large balls bouncing off of Meloetta's hips was sweet and the feel of the Pokémon's small mouth as it sucked with all its might on the human girl's nipples was beyond words.

As the pace was picked up again into a rambling of bodies in heat, the two girl's sensitive areas were on fire, their screams were mixed with insensible pleasure that all that came out was gurgles and whimpers.

As Tomo looked back over at Meloetta she noticed that the psychic type's mouth was wide open and her tongue was hanging loose, droll rolling down her open mouth and slipping of her chin as the small Pokémon was fucked beyond her wildest dreams.

Tomo could feel the familiar urge growing from within her balls as the thrusts was transformed to a savage pace. "Shit…. Meloetta! I think I'm going to cum!"

The Pokémon screamed back in a lustful moan that was unrecognizable by her hanging tongue.

And with a final thrust Tomo buried herself to the very core of Meloetta, dipping into her cervix and unleashed her load.

Tomo and Meloetta continued to scream out their lust as sperm continued to shoot out of Tomo's cock and flood Meloetta's womb to their edge. There was just so much, Tomo's warm seed was bursting inside the Pokémon, bloating the green hair as launch after launch was sent out.

Tomo plopped out of Meloetta but continued to spurt as the last few squirts landed all over the Pokémon's stomach covering her in white goo.

Tomo finally stopped and almost feel to the ground as her legs gave out, though managed to catch herself at the final moment. As she flipped to lie on her back Tomo looked over at Meloetta who was breathing heavily and had a river of cum flooding out of her pussy like a mini waterfall.

"I love you." Tomo panted.

Meloetta didn't respond but Tomo was okay with just hearing her lover's heavy breaths beside her.

"If I could I would just stay out with you forever." Tomo said, gazing up at the starry sky. "When it's just us, It feels so good….. like all my worries are washed away."

"Meloetta…." Meloetta managed to breathe out.

"If only….."

"Mel…Meloetta, Mel!"

"Huh? I should do what?"

"Mel, Meloetta Mel Mel!"

A large smile crossed the girl's face. "You're right I'm old enough! We should!"

Tomo picked herself up and turned to Meloetta as the Pokémon began to rise in the air again.

"Meloetta will you please be my Pokémon so we can on an adventure and see the world….. Together?"

Meloetta gave a great big smile as she flung into her new trainers arms. "Meloetta!"

The two shared a passionate kiss as they dreamed of the future together…..


End file.
